masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Peace Treaty
Contrary to the name, Peace Treaty is not a treaty status, instead, it's the act of ending a War. Forming a Peace Treaty immediately improves Visible Relation by 40, sets Hostility and Treaty Status to None, sets the Peace Counter of each wizard to a value of random(6-13) separately, and cancels all enchantments cast by one wizard on the other's cities. This last effect is one sided : Only the AI player will cancel the enchantments, the human player will not. However, if both parties are AI, only the wizard requesting peace will cancel the enchantment. Additionally, the Peace Counter is only set towards the human player : AI wizards do not respect the treaty at all towards other AI wizards, and can attack them as soon as immediately next turn. In the 1.50 unofficial patch, AI wizards are able to respect the Peace Treaty by setting the Peace Counter towards other AI wizards the same way as towards the human player. Additionally, they will not cancel enchantments at all, as that isn't required for the human player either. The duration of peace is significantly increased, the Peace Counter is set to random(15-40) and it is the same value for both wizards involved. Ways of forming a Peace Treaty For the chance of an AI player offering the treaty to the human player, see AI to Player Diplomacy, positive diplomacy section. Once the offer has been made, selecting the reply "Accept" is enough to form the treaty. Rejecting the offer might result in the AI player offering additional gold or a spell and repeating the request. Accepting it this time results in the human player gaining whichever resources were offered. Rejecting it again has no negative consequences. If the treaty offer is going to be made, but the human player is having an Alliance with another wizard who is at War with the offering wizard, they will first request the human player to break that Alliance. Refusal of that request results in a penalty to Visible Relations. For the chance of two AI players forming this treaty between them, see AI to AI Diplomacy. In order for the human player to offer this treaty to a rival wizard, they have to click on their portrait on the MAGIC screen to initiate an audience, and the rival wizard needs to be willing to grant one. To make the offer, select "Propose Treaty" and "Peace Treaty" from the menu. Upon doing so, the rival wizard will go through the following process to decide on a reply : # Calculate X= Treaty Interest + Hidden Relation + Visible Relation + Personality Modifier + Military Modifier - Proposal Difficulty + random (1-100), where Proposal Difficulty is 60. # If X< -75 then the offer is refused. If X<-50 but >=-75 then they'll demand a spell. If X>=-50 but <0 then they'll demand gold. If X>=0 then they'll accept the proposal. 3. Finally, the Peace Interest and Trade Interest variables are reduced by 10, and the Treaty Interest variable is reduced by a random amount between 30-60. This process is slightly different in the 1.50 unofficial patch. Step 2 and 3 are unchanged. Step 1 calculates X= Peace Interest /2 + Hidden Relation + Visible Relation + Personality Modifier + Military Modifier - Proposal Difficulty - 10*Game Difficulty + random(1-30) instead. The Military Modifier in this calculation is significantly different than originally. Category:Diplomacy